Nunca te olvidare
by Hebe Lynn
Summary: Es imposible huir del dolor que te producen los recuerdos felices. Despedir a tu amor de adolescencia y vivir con la angustia de no decirle adios. One shot de "No me olvides" desde la vista de Bella.  Spoilers de NmO


**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre, la historia es mia y los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. 

**Summary: **Es imposible huir del dolor que te producen los recuerdos felices. Despedir a tu amor de adolescencia y vivir con la angustia de no decirle adios. One shot de "No me olvides" desde la vista de Bella. (Spoilers de NmO)

**

* * *

.**

**Nunca te olvidare**

**.  
**

Siempre hay algo que te obliga a rememorar capítulos pasados de tu vida que duelen. Como hoy algo simplemente hizo clic en mi cabeza y te recordé.

Sentada en el centro comercial vi tu reflejo tras el gran ventanal de una tienda de juguetes. Sonreías con la gracia típica de un niño a los seis años. Despreocupado, feliz. Sostenías la mano de tu madre, mientras ella apenas y reparaba en le hermosura de tu rostro.

Mis ojos comenzaron a escocer y sentí unas ganas incontenibles de llorar. Un nudo doloroso se atascó en mi garganta y en el borde de mis ojos, justo donde comienza el delineador negro azabache que tanto te gustaba, sentí las lagrimas brotar. Quería correr a abrazarte, con tanta fuerza que tendrías que gritar mi nombre para poder zafarte de mí.

¡Oh que daría por oír mi nombre brotar de tus labios! —pensé melancólica, mientras caminaba apresurada por los pasillos para huir de tu recuerdo.

Para huir de las miradas que se situaban sobre mi con lastima y extrañeza.

El momento más triste de mi vida fue cuando te perdí. No cuando me dejaste, con eso podría haber vivido, sabiendo que respiraba el mismo oxigeno que tu, que aún veías el sol que yo veía al abrir mis ojos por las mañanas…hay tanta soledad y angustia en la muerte.

**.**

**¿Recuerdas el primer día que nos vimos?**

**.  
**

_Recuerdo que al llegar ni me miraste,_

_Fui solo una más de cientos._

_Y, sin embargo, fueron tuyos,_

_los primeros voleteos._

_Él se encontraba junto a su grupo de amigos jugando al baloncesto en la cancha del parque; un improvisado aro hecho con la tapa de un balde de pintura podía entretenerlos durante toda la tarde. _

_Su cuerpo delgado estaba muy bien marcado y sentí que alucinaba cuando se quitó la polera dejando al descubierto aquellas perfectas "v" a los lados de sus caderas. Su abdomen liso y su piel sudada parecían volverme estúpida. _

— _Bella cierra la boca —se burló Alice pasándome la botella de cerveza y lanzándome una mata de césped con tierra recién arrancado. _

— _Me gusta él — confesé empinando la botella y dándole un largo sorbo._

_Por lo general no era tan abierta en cuanto a chicos se trataba, hasta ahora solo me había besado con uno y la verdad es que no era lo que esperaba. Demasiada saliva y lengua, mezclada con dentrífico y cerveza, no hacían muy buena combinación. _

— _Se llama Edward, es amigo de Emmet y fuera de ser sexy es un perdedor — dijo Rosalie sorbiendo profundamente su cigarrillo._

— _Tienes que fumártelo todo de una sola piteada — me quejé quitándoselo de las manos, la verdad más que el cigarrillo me molestaba aquel modo desdeñoso que tenía para referirse a los chicos—. Sabes lo difícil que me es robárselos a mi mamá y encima tú vienes y te lo fumas todo. Además no quiero casarme con él —agregué antes de inhalar profundamente del filtro de mi cigarrillo. _

— _¿Quieres verlo de cerca? —inquirió Alice elevando ambas cejas de manera sugerente. No esperó a que le respondiera y tomó mis llaves, que hasta ese entonces se encontraban sobre su polerón, y las lanzó con fuerza hacia donde se encontraban ellos—. ¡Ve por ellas! —exclamó riendo con fuerza._

— _¡Ni que fuera un perro! —gruñí levantándome enojada. _

_Sacudí un poco la tierra verdosa que se había adherido a mis pantalones y, con un agitar escandaloso y exagerado de caderas, caminé en dirección a la cancha para buscar las llaves de mi casa y de paso darle una ojeada más cercana a mi príncipe azul._

— _¡Eso! ¡Menea esa colita! —gritó Rosalie burlándose de mi._

_Sentí toda la sangre de mi cuerpo agolparse en mi cara en un segundo, era tan conciente del color bermellón de mis mejillas. No ayudo mucho que, al alzar mi vista, Edward se encontrara mirándome con una sonrisa arrogante en su cara, junto a todos sus amigos. _

_Por medio segundo nuestros ojos hicieron contacto, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera sonreír, él ya se había dado media vuelta ignorándome por completo. _

Está bien, no es como que al vernos la primera vez nos hubiésemos enamorado. Simplemente me ignoraste y seguiste jugando tu estúpido juego de baloncesto, pasando por completo de esta patética adolescente que en aquel entonces no hacía más que pasarla bien con sus amigas y sufrir si no me dejaban salir a alguna fiesta en particular.

Con angustia hallé el baño de chicas y entré con rapidez escondiendo mi rostro dentro de la bufanda gris que me regalaste. Ya no permanecía en ella la delicia de tu olor, y la mancha de vino tinto hacía meses se había borrado, casi como tu recuerdo…solo casi.

Me observé un segundo en el espejo al pasar y pude notar la tristeza en cada facción de mi rostro, llevaba demasiado tiempo escapando del dolor. Entré en la última cabina y me senté sobre la tapa del inodoro, enterré la cabeza entre mis rodillas y lloré. Lloré recordando cada beso, cada caricia, cada susurro perdido en el viento, como revoloteaba el humo impulsado por tus labios formando círculos en mi dormitorio, formando marcas en mi alma.

_De todas formas, nuestro segundo encuentro fue sin duda mejor que el primero._

**.**

**Video juegos**

**.  
**

_Cómo no pude darme cuenta_

_Que hay ascensores prohibidos,_

_Que hay pecados compartidos,_

_Y que tú estabas tan cerca._

_Rose estaba castigada por reprobar el examen de matemáticas, uno en el que Alice y yo habíamos ido bastante bien, por lo tanto teníamos permiso hasta un poco mas tarde de lo habitual para llegar a casa el día viernes._

_Habíamos decidido ir a los video juegos como era costumbre ya cada fin de semana y compramos un montón de fichas para jugar un rato al pack-man. Por suerte aún era temprano y habíamos pocas personas. Todo era normal, salvo cuando un estruendoso sonido de música rap retumbó en mis orejas, me giré para encontrar a Edward sonriendo apoyado contra el muro viendo como se desarrollaba en la entrada de los juegos una batalla de break dance. _

— _¡Quiero ver! ¡Ven! —exclamó Alice jalándome del brazo con fuerza para obligarme a dejar mi juego y acercarnos a admirar el espectáculo. _

— _Estaba a punto de ganarte, tramposa —rezongué ceñuda y de brazos cruzados parándome a un lado del chico. _

— _Si, si, como sea. ¡Mira, son geniales! _

— _Absolutamente geniales —bufé rodando los ojos._

_En verdad eran bastante buenos en lo suyo, pero no me llamaba demasiado la atención ver a dos chicos dando brincos y volteretas como si fueran monos. _

— _Envidiosa —r__eprochó Alice haciendo un mohín malcriado y caprichoso. Llenó sus cachetes de aire dándole un aspecto tiernamente rudo—.__ Solo porque tú no puedes dar siquiera dos pasos seguidos sin tropezarte con tus rodillas. _

— _Yo puedo hacer la posición invertida —repliqué con sarcasmo __mientras con mi dedo estiraba la parte debajo de mi ojo y le sacaba la lengua haciendo un sonido infantil—.__ Eso tendrá que valer algo ¿no?_

— _Según mi profesor de gimnasia, eso vale cinco puntos —murmuró de pronto Edward acercándose exageradamente para hablarme._

_Me quedé helada, no supe si largarme a reír, responderle o ignorarlo. Aunque si bien recuerdo siquiera alcancé a barajar aquellas opciones, pues antes de que cualquier pensamiento lógico e inteligente cruzara por mi cabeza, él sonrió. O al menos eso parecía ser aquella mueca que salía de su boca. Lo que antes había pensado era una sonrisa jactanciosa ahora me parecía de lo mas amistosa y encantadora. _

— _¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó enarcando una ceja. _

_Presumido —gritó mi conciencia. _

— _No me llamo, me llaman —mascullé pasando completamente de él, tal cual lo había echo unos días antes él._

— _Vaya, muy tenaz. En eso caso —murmuró girando su cara en dirección a Alice "alias: la amiga chismosa"—, ¿cómo la llamas? _

— _Por teléfono —contestó ésta sonriendo exageradamente, pues se encontraba demasiado entusiasmada viendo al par de chicos bailando, como para poner atención realmente a la conversación que se desarrollaba entre él y yo—. Si quieres te doy su numero. Toma nota…es nueve…cinco…cuatro…_

— _¡Alice! —gruñí tapándole la boca con una mano. _

_Mi amiga a veces resultaba ser demasiado espontánea. Desagradablemente espontánea._

— _Está bien —me rendí rodando mis ojos—. Me llamo Bella._

— _¿Así como la de la película de Disney? ¡Genial! ¿Sabías que yo soy un príncipe?_

— _¿Encantado? —bromeé y me felicité mentalmente ante la aparición de mi agudo sarcasmo._

— _Encantado sería tú Bestia —replicó acomodando su tonta gorra de béisbol de la cual solo algunos rebeldes y largos mechones se escapaban, para luego besar fugazmente mi mejilla y volteando sobre sus talones desapareció._

_Me disfrazo de ti._

_Te disfrazas de mí._

_Y jugamos a ser humanos_

_En esta habitación gris._

Si. Definitivamente nuestro segundo encuentro fue el mejor —pensé rememorando aquello y sonriendo con tristeza. Nuestro primer beso, escondidos en mi habitación, mientras la de mi padre era ocupada por Jasper y Alice. Cada viernes después de clases, aprovechando la falta de autoridad paternal nos encontrábamos en mi casa. Fumábamos, reíamos y nos besábamos.

**.**

**Un toque**

**.  
**

_Muerdo el agua por ti._

_Te deslizas por mí._

_Y jugamos a ser dos gatos_

_Que no se quieren dormir._

— _¡Le gustas de verdad! —chilló Alice trastornada, luego de que Jasper – su última adquisición de novio – le comentara que Edward "su amigo", le había pedido que me invitara a una fiesta. _

— _¡Ya lo sé! —confesé cruzándome a lo indio sobre mi cama. Agarré mi gata de peluche y enterré mi cabeza en ella para ahogar el grito histérico que amenazaba con escapar de mi boca—. ¡Me lo dijo!_

— _¡Ah! ¡No puedo creerlo! —p__rorrumpió agitando sus manos con emoción. _

_Me precipité a tapar su boca con las dos manos para que mi padre, quien se encontraba en la cocina no alcanzara a oír, ya que si eso sucedía estaba bastante segura que enviaría mi trasero de vuelta a Phoenix en menos tiempo que el que me tomaría aprender a pronunciar "paralelepípedo". _

— _¡Shh! No quiero que se entere Charlie —mascullé entre dientes—. Es más, me agradaría que tampoco se enterara media ciudad —agregué frunciendo el ceño._

— _Lo siento. ¡Es que es tan emocionante! —v__olvió a vocear por lo bajo como si estuviésemos haciendo alguna clase de travesura—. ¿Cuándo te lo dijo?_

— _Ayer por la noche —confesé tapando nuevamente la boca de mi amiga chillona._

_Mis anclajes no pararon tus instintos,_

_Ni los tuyos, mis quejidos._

_Y dejo correr mis tuercas_

_Y que hormigas me retuerzan._

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntaron desde el otro lado de la puerta. Fue en aquel momento que noté como mis lágrimas silenciosas y ocultas acababan de convertirse en llanto histérico.

— ¡Si! ¡No se preocupe! —grité sorbiendo mi nariz con fuerza y secando mis ojos con rabia.

Entrometida.

_Quiero que no dejes de estrujarme_

_Sin que yo te diga nada._

_Que tus yemas sean lagañas_

_Enganchadas a mis vértices._

_Edward se veía tan hermoso. Llevaba la camiseta que le había regalado para navidad y por fin se había quitado la gorra de béisbol. Sus manos estaban dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans y sus labios se encontraban fruncidos. Como si estuviera pensando profundamente en algo._

— _¡Pasen! —grité asomando la mitad de mi cuerpo por la ventana de mi dormitorio._

_Vi como sus labios se relajaban, para luego convertirse en una hermosa sonrisa cuando alzó el rostro y me miró. Luego desapareció junto a Jasper por el pórtico de mi casa, para luego reaparecer solo, en la puerta de mi dormitorio._

— _Buenas tardes —susurró apoyando su peso contra el marco._

— _Buenas —dije caminando hacia él para rodearlo con mis brazos por su cintura—. Te ves hermoso._

— _¿No se supone que yo debo decirte eso a ti? Lo hermosa que estas y lo maravilloso que es que una niña como tu se fije en un imbécil como yo... y bla… bla… bla…_

— _¡Oh cállate y bésame! —ordené guiñándole un ojo._

_Edward rió escandalosamente. Me alzó en brazos hasta chocar contra mi cama y nos dejo caer a ambos quedando él sobre mí._

— _Deberías volver a jugar baloncesto, estas engordando —me burlé colocando mis manos en su abdomen. Uno que estaba lejos de ser abultado, por el contrario, era tonificado y plano. Todo un deleite para una adolescente hormonada como yo._

— _Me encantas —susurró. Su aliento chocó contra mi boca justo antes que sus labios._

_Alzó su mano y con delicadeza la posó en mi mejilla. Acarició mis párpados moviendo lentamente sus dedos y descendió ligero hasta llegar a mi cuello. Siguió bajando por el abultado falso escote cuando lo detuve._

_El brasier relleno de espuma no era algo que quería confesar. Si bien con Edward teníamos confianza mi dignidad primaba de sobremanera en aquel enfrentamiento. _

— _¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en voz baja sin separar su boca de la mía._

— _Nada, solo no estoy lista._

— _Está bien. Bella, no hay presiones. _

_No sé que acabó sucediendo,_

_Sólo sentí dentro dardos._

_Nuestra incómoda postura_

_Se dilató en el espacio_

Lo peor de todo, es que en verdad no hubo presiones. Nunca. Simplemente la semana tenía más días y con ello, más chicas.

— _Edward lo siento. Yo no soy segundo plato de nadie —musité restándole importancia al hecho de que mi amor de adolescencia no cumpliera con la simple promesa no dicha de fidelidad entre nosotros._

— _Me gustas —replicó pobremente sosteniendo mis manos para impedir que me fuera. Como si aquellas palabras pudieran significar algo para mí. _

_A mí no solo me gustaba, yo lo amaba y aquellas palabras no hacían más que confirmarme lo equivocada que estaba._

— _Así como a mi me gusta el chocolate —repliqué. _

— _Algo así —murmuró frunciendo exageradamente el ceño y sacudiendo su cabello con ambas manos—. No solo te gusta el relleno de manjar, también el relleno de almendras y el de maní._

— _¿En verdad acabas de decir eso? —inquirí incrédula ante la falta de tino de Edward. Acababa de compararme con una barra de chocolate—. ¿En que lugar de tu cabeza idiota tiene sentido eso?_

— _Lo siento…es que no quiero que me dejes._

_Se me hunde el dolor en el costado,_

_Se me nublan los recodos,_

_Tengo sed y estoy tragando,_

_No quiero no estar a tu lado._

Dejé caer mi cabeza contra la muralla y con los puños de mi sweater tallé mis ojos para secar las lágrimas que salían a borbotones por ellos. Ver a Victoria sosteniendo la mano de tu hijo me dolió, lo único realmente tuyo y ni siquiera lo valoraba como debía. Ver tu rostro cada mañana, tus gestos y tus sonrisas ladinas sería más de lo que cualquier persona que te quiso veneraría, en cambio ella solo lo arrastraba de un lado a otro, como si fueras un peso. No como el peso que guardo en mi corazón por no tenerte, sino como un peso real, una carga en su vida.

**.**

**A****diós amor**

**.**

_Finjo que no sé, y que no has sabido._

_Finjo que no me gusta estar contigo…_

_Y al perderme entre mis dedos,_

_te recuerdo sin esfuerzo..._

— _Bella, bella —saludó Edward agitando levemente su mano a la altura de sus hombros._

_No esperaba encontrarlo aquella noche. Ni aquella ni ninguna en realidad. _

_Había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que habíamos dejado de vernos. Edward había tenido un fugaz romance con Ángela mientras estuvo conmigo y mi orgullo simplemente me obligó a dejarlo. _

— _Edward —respondí levantándome para caminar hacia él y saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla._

— _¿Cómo estas? —inquirió alborotando nerviosamente su cabello. _

_Era extraño como sin decir nada ambos nos conectábamos, incluso después de tanto tiempo había una pequeña chispa que se encendía cada vez que nos veíamos. No teníamos ya nada que recriminarnos, todo eso estaba de más. _

— _Bien ¿y tu?_

— _Bien también —contestó sonriendo con tristeza._

_Hacía un año desde la última vez que estuvimos juntos y aún me preocupaba verlo triste. Lo quería, incluso después de todo lo ocurrido seguía queriéndolo como el primer día que lo vi jugando baloncesto._

— _¿Te pasa algo? —pregunté sin animo de ser cotilla. Simplemente me interesaba ayudarlo._

_Desde que rompimos nuestra relación de manera definitiva, seguimos queriéndonos en la distancia. Él encontró amor en Victoria y yo en Jake, pero aún así – estando feliz – siempre permanecía aquella pequeña ilusión de verlo pasar cerca de mi casa, o encontrarlo sentado en la plaza conversando animadamente sobre alguna banalidad con sus amigos. _

— _No, nada —dijo negando suavemente con su cabeza provocando que su maraña de cabello cobrizo rebelde se agitara como antaño—. ¿Tienes un cigarro? _

— _Acabo de fumarme el último —expliqué encogiéndome de hombros y sintiéndome arrepentida de no haberlo guardado un rato más._

_Quizá podríamos haberlo compartido, haber conversado durante la noche como solíamos hacerlo y contarnos las cosas de nuestra vida. En cambio nos despedimos con un abrazo que me dejo gusto a poco y me quedé de pie frente a una licorería cerrada mientras lo veía alejarse._

Si solo hubiese insistido en que habláramos. Quizá aún estarías aquí…solo quizás…tal vez podría verte otra vez.

_Me moriré de ganas de decirte_

_Que te voy a echar de menos…_

_Y las palabras se me apartan,_

_Me vacían las entrañas…_

_Emmet golpeaba violentamente la puerta de entrada de mi casa gritando mi nombre con urgencia._

— _¡Bella! —profería una y otra vez aporreando la puerta—. ¡Bella!_

— _¡Voy! —anuncié por novena vez por medio de gritos desde mi dormitorio—. ¿Quién se murió? — murmuré para mi misma mientras me agachaba a recoger mis zapatillas. _

_Bajé las escaleras a saltos y, antes de abrir, acomodé mis mechones detrás de mis orejas. Había dormido poco y nada imaginando distintas escenas románticas luego de mi encuentro fugaz con Edward y debido a eso había decidido dormir una siesta después de clases. El día ya se había ido dándole la bienvenida a una noche demasiado oscura y el frío se había dejado caer con fuerza. Tirité violentamente antes de coger el pomo y entrecerré los ojos de manera amenazante al ver a Emmet._

— _¿Qué pasa? —apuré mientras me cruzaba de brazos para capturar un poco el calor que comenzaba a alejarse de mi cuerpo._

— _¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? _

— _Hola Emmet, yo bien gracias ¿y tú? —mascullé entre dientes—. Por cierto ¿Qué demonios haces golpeando la puerta de mi casa como alma que lleva el diablo?_

— _Bella, es Edward._

— _¿Qué pasa con él? —inquirí asombrada por el hecho de ver de pronto su rostro acongojado._

— _Vengo de su casa._

— _¿Qué pasó? —repetí sintiendo como un vacío se cernía lentamente sobre mi estomago._

_Mi pecho se oprimió cuando un presentimiento extraño me invadió y sentí mis manos acalambrarse por los nervios._

— _Anoche se ahorcó —soltó. Pude sentir la tristeza en cada exhalación que salía por su boca. _

_Me sentí abatida y consternada. Era imposible dar cabida al sentimiento de pánico que me envolvió. Mi boca se abrió por el shock y la perturbación, pero fui incapaz de decir nada. Un ardor agonizante, quemaba con fuerza mi garganta impidiéndome hablar. __Dos ahogos sonoros salieron de mi boca tratando de tranquilizar mi convulsionante respiración, posicioné una mano en mi frente mientras el sudor frío se apoderaba de mi rostro._

— _¿Pero como está? —interrogué tontamente, sin procesar lo que acababa de revelarme—. ¿Esta bien? Cierto —le pregunté en una afirmación, estaba demasiado abrumada y sentía mis ojos brillar con esperanza de que solo hubiese sido un mal recuerdo, algo que aprovecharíamos para burlarnos de él luego._

— _Murió —expulsó en un sollozó incontrolado._

_Las gotas saladas cayeron sin control alguno de mis ojos, opacando y aniquilando así la esperanza de volver a verlo, de volver a reír a su lado, de volver a escuchar su voz._

_De volver a sentirlo._

_Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, mi cuerpo temblaba frenéticamente y pronto sentí a Emmet envolverme en un abrazo que más que consuelo me brindó apoyo. Ambos habíamos perdido a alguien que amábamos. Él a su amigo y yo a mi amor no correspondido._

Nunca supe la razón de tu abrupta decisión. ¿Cómo alguien tan alegre y vivo como tú, perdió las ganas de vivir? Supongo que nunca lo sabre.

No me despedí de ti porque fui una cobarde. Decidí llorar en silencio, escondida dentro del baño de mi escuela antes que presenciar aquel espectáculo, lamentándome en silencio para que solo las cuatro paredes de metal fuesen testigo del dolor que magulló mi alma eternamente. Tal como lo hago hoy.

Muchas veces creí tener todo dentro de control. Que aquel dolor intenso que parecía aniquilarme por dentro estaba olvidado, alejado de los demás y de mi misma. Incluso cada vez que creí morir por la tristeza mantuve mi cabeza en alto y las lágrimas ocultas. Pero al parecer mientras más intento olvidarte, en el momento menos pensado vienes a mí avivando mi memoria, rasgando mi corazón y destrozando mi felicidad.

— Te amo y te amare eternamente —susurro secando mis mejillas y mi cuello, mientras aprecio mi rostro, hinchado de tanto llorar, en el espejo de aquel baño que ya se encuentra vacío. Te imagino detrás mí, con tus ojos brillantes, rodeándome por la cintura y guiñándome un ojo mientras sonríes con tu cabeza apoyada en mi hombro y tu boca en mi cuello como tantas veces.

— Bella, bella —gesticulas enarcando una ceja antes de desvanecerte lentamente.

Y de esta manera te dejo ir. Libero mi alma de aquella agonía de no tenerte. Esta es mi manera de despedirme de ti…

Mi loco amor adolescente —escribo con lápiz labial sobre el espejo.

Sin lapidas que sellen el día de tu partida, solo con una promesa de siempre recordarte, porque nunca amare a nadie como a ti. Porque nunca volveré a tener dieciséis años, ni tú volverás a mí…

Porque nunca te olvidare…

_Me moriré de ganas de decirte,_

_que te voy a echar de menos…_

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

_**Bien chicas, como expliqué en el summary, esta es la historia completa desde la vista de Bella, así que ya saben quienes lean No me olvides, el final es así y no va a haber cambios en él. De hecho, este one shot, fue el que me hizo escribir esa historia. Gracias a la insistencia de las chicas que querían saber el por qué de la decisión de Edward en este fanfic.**_

_**Aún no sé porque no lo había colgado aquí, pero bueno, espero que les guste y que no se angustien demasiado. **_

**_Las quiero..._**

**_muá!  
_**


End file.
